


A day for us

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin second and third anniversaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day for us

**Author's Note:**

> My second drabble for this prompt, fluffier! Thank to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta.

  
"Arthur?" Merlin called as his King was nuzzling his neck, still half asleep. "Wake up, love," the Sorcerer murmured.

Today had been their second anniversary and Merlin had wanted to make the most of it. He had planned everything. Leon had taken care of the realm's duties for one day so Merlin and Arthur could spend the day alone.

They had taken their breakfast together. Then they had gone to bed again as Arthur was always horny after eating. And Merlin had never complained.

For the lunch, Merlin had wanted to go for a little pic-nic in the meadow and he had loved to make love in the open.

After that, they had taken a long bath and spend the end of the afternoon in Arthur's chambers. An hour before, they had taken a nap before the official dinner, celebrating the anniversary of the hand fasting of the King and his Consort.

"Arthur?" Merlin called again, stroking the blond hair of his King.

"Mmm… Don't want to go."

"I know… But we have to."

"Mmmm…"

"Before, I want to talk about something… So would you wake up?"

Arthur finally opened his eyes to see his lover looking at him fondly. He sat up and kissed Merlin.

"So? What do you want to tell me?" Arthur asked as his hand crept under Merlin's tunic to stroke the small of his back.

"Arthur… Today, it's two year since we got married and… They had been the two most beautiful year of my life."

"Me, too," Arthur nodded but he started to feel anxious. Merlin was rarely so serious.

"But…"

Arthur froze when he heard this word. Merlin felt it and continued.

"I love you, Arthur! But I know that… there something missing between us."

"Merlin? I don't understand…"

"Camelot needs an heir, Arthur."

The King sighed. They already had this discussion a thousand times. Merlin was convinced that the realm needed an heir when Arthur was adamant he would not have a child with a maid or anybody else. He loved Merlin and would be faithful to him till his death.

"Merlin… We've already talked about that and I haven't changed my mind!"

Arthur let go of Merlin and wanted to stand up. Yet, his lover took him in his arms.

"Wait! I… I've found another solution."

Arthur stilled but didn't say anything. Another solution? Like he hadn't already thought about it for hours and hours.

"I could do it."

"What?"

"I… I could give you an heir."

Arthur didn't understand. He knew about Merlin's powers but he also knew that magic couldn't create a life. Not without taking another life. And he wouldn't lose Merlin!

"Merlin! No! If it means I must lose you, I don't want to hear about it!" Arthur faced Merlin and hugged him.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise!"

"But…"

"Let me explain," Merlin interrupted, taking Arthur's face in his hands. "I've found a spell… I will not use magic to create a life. I will use it to make me able to carry a child."

"But…"

"No more buts. If this works, our baby will be created by our love only."

Arthur didn't answer. It was so unexpected. Since he fell in love with Merlin, Arthur had known he wouldn't have children. He had learned to accept it. Then, Merlin was offering him a way to achieve this dream.

"I… Ok… I will think about it, ok? I need some time."

"I understand. And I'll wait."

Merlin kissed Arthur. A slow kiss, full of love.

***  
A year later.

Today was their third anniversary. And, as the two years before, Arthur had let Leon manage the realm for one day.

But they had been awoken at dawn by Owain's cries. And Merlin had fed him up, nestled in Arthur's arms. But two hours later, he was hungry again.

This time Merlin and Arthur decided to have their breakfast, too.

Arthur was still horny after eating but he had learned to wait for the baby's nap to fulfill his desires.

After lunch, they went for a walk in the garden with Owain. They sat under the shadow of a big willow and their son fell asleep, nestled in Arthur's arm and under Merlin's soft gaze.

When they came back to Arthur's chamber, a nursemaid offered to take care of Owain to let Arthur and Merlin rest. But the King refused. He wanted to spend the day with his husband and his son.

So they settled some covers on the floor in front of the fireplace and lay there, playing with Owain.

The little boy loved when Merlin made butterflies fly around him or when Arthur blew raspberry on his belly.

"You know," Arthur said as Owain tried to catch a butterfly with his little chubby hands, "we haven't slept in, we haven't made love today, I barely kissed you but it's the best anniversary we spent together."

"I know… And I promise I'll make up for it tonight. Gwen has offered to take Owain in her room for the night. If you're okay with it."

"That's an excellent idea!"

They exchanged a small kiss before turning their attention back to their son.


End file.
